Garth Ranzz (Pre-Zero Hour)
The Legion of Super-Heroes, along with Lightning Lad reappear after the Infinite Crisis, during the Lightning Saga. In Final Crisis: Legion of Three Worlds, he teams up with the two other incarnations of him, Live Wire and the other Lightning Lad to save the 30th Century from Superboy-Prime. | Powers = * Energy Absorption: Lightning Lad can absorb electrical energy into his body and rechannel it for offensive purposes. His body functions as a natural insulator, and he cannot be harmed from the effects of his own powers. * Energy Projection: Lightning Lad can generate and control fields of electrical energy. He can channel this energy through his hands and project it as a super-heated discharge with properties similar to that of lightning. Unlike true lightning, Mekt can manipulate these electric discharges in non-terrestrial environments such as outer space. Although the speed and voltage of his electric discharges has never been measured, it can be assumed that their affects are similar to that of a bolt of lightning. A bolt of lightning can travel at a speed of 100000 mph (160934 km/h), and can reach temperatures approaching 28000 °C (60000 °F), hot enough to fuse soil or sand into glass channels. When he first joined the Leigon of Super-Heroes, Garth could only produce electro-static effects by clapping his hands together, but with time and practice, he was able to hone his skill until he could fire bolts of lightning from his hands. * Cybernetic Enhancement: At one point in his career, Lightning Lad's arm was amputated and replaced with a robotic limb. This appendage increased the magnitude of Lightning Lad's powers 100 fold and he was able to use it against the Super-Moby Dick of Space and Prince Evillo's Devil's Dozen. Upon the restoration of his natural arm, Lightning Lad discarded the robotic prosthetic. | Abilities = As a Legionnaire, Lightning Lad has partipated in Legion combat training and is an adequate hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = * Athlete: Lightning Lad possessed the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engaged in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Legion Flight Ring: Like all members of the Legion, Lightning Lad possessed a ring, which enabled him to fly under his own willpower. | Transportation = * LX-811 star cruiser: The LX-811 was a standard 30th Century space cruiser used by many members of the Legion for different missions. * Mark 494 Star Cruiser: The Mark 494 is a smaller space cruiser than the LX-88 and was commonly used by members of the Science Police, but was also used by Legionnaires on occasion as well. * Legion Time Bubble: For missions which involved time travel (which was frequent), Lightning Lad had access to the Legion Time Bubble. | Weapons = Lightning Lad briefly possessed a robotic arm, which intensified the voltage of his electrical discharges. | Notes = * Garth's last pre-Zero Hour appearance was in Legion of Super-Heroes v.4 #61 | Trivia = * In his first appearance, Garth went by the code-name Lightning Boy. | Recommended = | DC = | Wikipedia = Garth Ranzz | Links = * Lightning Lad at Supermanica * Lightning Lad at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Lightning Lad at Mike's Amazing World of DC Comics * Lightning Lad at Legion Clubhouse * Lightning Lad at Scifipedia * Lightning Lad chronology page }} Category:Aliens Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Projection Category:Cybernetic Enhancement